Iceland x Reader: Berries (WARNING, LEMON)
by otakuanimeann
Summary: Hello! this is a request from someone so please don't criticise me! I'm only a newbie author! TT TT I made this fic because of a inspiration of "Fifty Shades of Grey". Hope you like, hunnies! I tried m'best ! uwu


**Hello, I'm (Your friend's name). Um, it's nice to meet you. I may not be a country, but I do have a few countries that love up my sleeve. I hope you keep this a secret.**

Her (Hair color) and (curly, wavy, straight, etc) locks bounced with her uh...dont call me a perv but they also bounced with her medium but giant to me chest as she skipped with a basket holding and a few berries. "[Name]! I shouted. "You look high off your dick! why you skippin' fo?" "Oh, just collecting berries with ," She sang in her meloudious voice. I picked out a berry from the basket and ate it. "Not bad..." I said grabbing more. The berries around here are very big and taste delicious, but for some reason it makes you horny. Fucking France must of sprinkled Viagra on all of them. "Hm, I'm going back in the woods," [Name] replied. "I bet Iceland is worried sick about . I'll be right back! She skipped back in the green forest and ran from log to log to meet Iceland. "Island! (nickname)" [Name] cried, running to him. She slide down the grass and stopped near his boots. "Oh, !" he cried, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. "You forgot him," [Name] replied, brushing off some dirt. "Ya, thanks," he smiled, giving her a berry. "Gee, thank you Island..." she blushed, eating the berry.

**~Warning: This contains a LEMON.~ **

She fell on the floor and groaned in a hot tone. "Oh! oh!" She moaned, panting. "W-what's wrong?" Iceland replied. "I...I don't know..." she said, shaking. She secretly slipped her panties off and groaned in a expression of pleasure. "Let me see..?" He asked, opening her legs. He noticed liquidy stuff coming out of her hot core. "Island...I...I" She stuttered, until Iceland gave her a big kiss and tore her dress off. She was laying on the grass, half naked with her bra on and no panties. Iceland when between her legs and lick her clit softly. "Wha-ah?!" She cried out, pinned to the ground. The Icelander licked her clit some more and inserted his two digits inside her vagoo. He started to thrust really hard, sending nerves of pleasure inside the [type of country you are ] woman causing her to moan so loud it startled and left me confused. "What are those two doing..." I mumbled, going inside to put my wet green dress in the dryer.

Meanwhile, Iceland was sitting there, pounding the living daylights out of the gal. "Oh elskan," he moaned. "You are getting so wet..." [Name] cried. "Oh Island! I'm going to come..." He thrusted a bit until he stopped and slowly pulled out his finger. [Name] looked at him in displeasure as he was busy licking her juices. "It's not over yet, my elskan~" he seductively said and unziped his zipper, pulling out his hard but pinkish length out and positioned it near her clit. "Ohhh...god..." She moaned a bit, holding her leg. "Ready, love?" He asked, inserting it slowly. "J-ja" she panted and help him get it in. When she was readying for him he quickly thrusted in her before she can move a bit. "Aaaah~! Islannnnd~!" She moaned, straining to hold her leg up. It felt good to her. The Icelandic's length was happily wet as he thrusted into the tight walls inside her. "Elsker~" He cooed. "Elsker, Elsker, Elsker..." He held up her leg for her and crashed into her G-spot, sending a shock of pleasure flow through her body "Hah! haaah!" she cried, holding onto her shaking leg for life. For a minute of hard thrusting, he finally shot his seed inside her, filling from wall to wall. "Um, Island," she panted. "What will we tell Norge?" "Let's keep it a secret~" he said. "Let's not tell him."

**~After a minute of Iceland and [Name] walking from the woods because it's too long to enddddddd :p~**

[Name] and Iceland came inside. Iceland's pants were not buttoned and [Name]'s dress clips were almost pinned. "Where have you guys been?!" Denmark shouted out, holding up a beer. "Oh, somewhere..." [Name] winked an eye at him. "You're late, you know," I said, munching on my crecent. "Sorry about that!" She said, hopping next to me and laying her whole body on her shoulder. She smelled like Iceland's cologne so I glared at him for the whole night.

**~THE END~**


End file.
